


Smexy drabbles

by SpookyOeve



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Licking, Multi, NSFW, nino is a kinky boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyOeve/pseuds/SpookyOeve
Summary: This is where im going to dump all of my NSFW promps I get on my tumblr. feel free to message me there as well if you want to sugest anything. This is going to be E only. I might make another like this for lower ratings.  chapter name will be the ship.Tumblr: Spookyoeve.tumblr.com





	Smexy drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon

“we don’t have much time babe”

“Shh I just put her down to sleep

Alya and Nino never got time to enjoy themselves, and when the opportunity shows itself, well lets just say they take it.

“Oh shit Nino” Alya moaned as Nino kissed up and down her neck leaving little marks here and there. 

“Please Nino stop teasing” She huffed falling back into the bed. Breaking apart the kiss to shed her shirt and bra. 

“Wow someone really wants some of this” Nino winked getting a quick slap to the shoulder. Quickly to not anger his wife anymore he lached his mouth to her nipple giving a quick pull.

Moaning out she grabbed his hair and pulled him up giving his chast kisses.: Please Nino” she gasped

Pulling down her pants Nino was grated with Alya’s already wet sex. “no panties I see” he said before leaning down and giving her wet lips a lick.

Moaning louder she begged for him to enter her she needed him.

giving one last kiss to her nub he stripped his clothes and lined his cock to her wet entrance.

“God im do happy I married you.” she signed as he entered 

Moning together they rocked to a rythem they both new well. Nino leaning down and sucking on her left nipple while also rubbing her clit. Alya was in pure bliss and she could’nt hold on much longer.

“Babe please im so close faster please” She begged soon their dance became sloppy and rushed she let out a scream that was muffled in her loves shoulder as he let out a moan. coming together in a bliss.

As they came down from their high you could hear faint crying coming from the other room. sighing Alya got up.

“I love you babe. Round two when I come back?” She winked as she walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something from me please visit my tumblr spookyoeve or just say something in the comments!


End file.
